it all changed when i saw you
by Shadowed Crystal
Summary: it was a dark and stormy nite when torbjorn and murdock met


chapte r1

sooooooooooooo murdoc niccals gorillaz was walkin down the london street wearing knee socks that reached up to his nibbles in the middle of a chilly december afternoon

"woooohooo" he hears a whistle and whips his neck to the direction of the catcaller so fast you can hear his neck snap

he spots this fucker dwarf in nothing but a swimsuit sitting on a bench outside of an ice cream shop and his eyes practically BULGE out of their sockets. what a hunk!

"hey i was about to gut you for that catcall but ur hot what's ur name darling?" he croons as he strides up to the midget alluringly, shaking his hips back and forth

"horbjorn, i'm torbjorn" this fucking beard bumbo punctuates ORB and JORN but murdoc doesnt care. mudoc thisnks this is hot

"borjobrn, i reckon yew got quite 'dah appeahrahnce"

"thanks i have 79 kids"

murdock GASPS. he sits himself next to the lil bitch. crosses his legs. his knee socks are starting to itch. theyre made of wool. he starts rubbing circles into borborjorn's 5 inch thighs, squeezing the thick muscles gently. torbjorn narrows his eyes and smirks... hes watching. woah did this 90 year old dude work out

"we...llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll... bloody heck! i bet i 'ahve moah kids, yeah ... reckon im bettah at uhhh fuckin shagging ((thats what british people say right))"

torbjorn leans forward and whispers in murdick's ear,

 **"prove yourself green bitch"**

his santa beard is lightly tickling his jawline. murdoc shudders from the feeling and leans in even closer so torbjorns puckered lips softly brushes the outwards of his ear

satisfied with the elder's response, the olive toned nods eagerly, his eyes half lidded, his neko ears folded back, his chest heaving, practically emanating lust. he just met this man. but god knows he'll be good under the sheets

"lets go somewah else, yeah? a bit more... private wink wink" murdoc avoids the stares of passing citizens as he wrings his arm around the smaller man's back and helps him up, guiding the elder away from the busy city. he thinks about taking him to the studio-it's not like he'll give a fuck about any of his bandmates opinions on bringing people home

judging by torbjorns eager body language murdoc assumes he has no problem w/ this. that santa wannabe is practically trying to get into his pants.

they walk through the busy london streets huddled together. torbjorn's too short to wrap his arm around murdoc's waist so his hand is rested on his ass. the two ignore the growing number of looks around them. how could it be that murdoc gorillaz and torbjorn overwatch are getting it on the surrounding people wonder

but torbjorn and murdoc pay no mind, no mind at all to the faces around them, as they head toward the gorillaz headquarters together, ready for a long, titillating night of fun.

XOXOXOXO (two dee's point view :3)

"AUGH FOCK MY FOCKING HEADACHES AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 2D FUCKING SCREAMED BC THATS ESSENTIALLY HIS ENTIRE CHARACTER AM I RIGHT?

his head HURT! LIKE MORE THAN USUAL! he grabbed like 5 painkillers and popped htem into his mouth dry, massaging betweene his eyes as he cronch cronches the bitter tasting pills

why was he like this ? well some fucko murdocko thought it'd be a good idea to take anothah girl to their godamn hosue for a deeeeeeeeeeep kinky ffffuck. like what the hell murdoc, he thought, noodle doesnt deserve to hear you scream for five hours straight

((i don tknow what their house looks like so im just gonna assume their rooms are next to each other))

2d buries his head into his pillow, waiting for the banging in the other room to cease. he almost feels himself slipping away, sedated by his pills, before he hears a knock outside his door.

"what the shit" he mutters and opens it up

its noodle

noodle looks pissed as fuck

"hey BIG BRO 2D im gonna yell at murdoc and i thought itd be a good idea too bc your rooms are right nexgt to each othe rirhgt. like who cares about the fact that i can just walk in alone i need MORAL SUPPORT 2d please help me murdocs new fuck is giving me severe depression" noodle cries and starts sharking like crazy.

2d brapws his noodle arms around her trying to calm her down.

"its ok SISTER lets go in there together- " the two hear a chainsaw revving and freeze. what the shit is murdoc doing

they test the door to murdoc's room - its locked. noodle exchanges a glance with 2d before she kicks it down

"hey murdoc i know youre busy but youve been keeping literally everyone in our house awake all night and i just wanted to know what the hell was going on-" 2d spots her freeze as she stops to take in whats going on. curious, he peaks through the doorway as well. the sight of whats front of him makes him freeze in his tracks and he can feel himself disassociate into a different realm

its murdoc. and some old wrinkly dude with a really long irish beard. at least he thinks he's irish? hang on isnt it the guy from overwathc...theyre naked... well yeah why wouldnt they be naked but theres a chainsaw and... like... some fuckd up instruments and hhhhhhhhhh ...oh god

 **"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

2d absconds, and he cannot capture the shocked shouts and screams around him as he attempts to runs as far, far away from that place as possible. whatever he saw, whatever he heard, whatever was surrounding his hazey head - he wanted it out. he wanted all of it out. out of the corner of his eye he spots noodle yell for him, her hand reaching out to grab his arm, but he shakes her off, unable to accept that he and noodle walked in to whatever the fuck this was

in the rush he thinks about how he should have ignored noodle's knocking, how he should have drifted off to cloud nine, how he could have avoided that LEWD image of santa claus and dickdock now burning, spinning into his mind.

the boy wants escape. escape from this hard reality. escape from the fact that he just witnessed murdoc and torbjorn fucking with his own two eyes. what even were those positions? what the fuck was going on? despite taking like 1000 painkillers his head is throbbing again.

but he shakes those thoughts away as he runs. unfortunately it's the middle of the night, it's dark, and he runs straight into the wall at the end of the hallway and knocks himself right the fuck out.

give me good reviewz PLZ 3

CHAPTER 2

hhhh

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

vore

hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
